dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dishonored Wiki:Manual of Style
All pages will have an introductory section with the Page Title in bold. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Article Body Relevant information on the subject goes in the article body. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Subheading If necessary, the article body can be broken up by subheadings. Their use should be limited to large sections, not single sentence or paragraphs. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Formatting Rules The follow rules are to observed in regard to all articles: Basic Formatting and Tense *Narrative present tense is standard for all articles. Only events that took place prior to the time period covered in the source material will be in narrative past tense. (For more information on tense, please see examples here). *Articles will be written from an in-universe perspective. *No first or second person, and no use of "the player." **''Exception to "the player": challenge pages. *American spelling, grammar and terms will be used. **i.e. realised realized *Punctuation will follow the British standard. **"punctuation." "punctuation". *No contractions or casual language in articles, excluding quotes. *Mission names should not be in quotes. *Game titles should be ''italicized. *"Corvo and Daud," not "Corvo/Daud." *sic is to be used when there is an error in the original source material. Linking *No links in subheaders, picture captions, or quotes and associated captions. *Use a given in-article link only once per page, on its first occurrence (excluding the exceptions above). **This rule does not apply to infoboxes; items should be linked in infoboxes as appropriate, and if those same terms appear in the article, their first in-article occurrence should be linked as well. *If the first occurrence contains a possessive, the 's goes inside the link. References *Information should be sourced with the tag whenever possible. *Link directly to primary sources when possible, such as to a tweet itself rather than an image of it. **Exception: If an image of primary information is uploaded to the wiki, the reference tag should direct to the image file. ***See here. * tags go after punctuation and outside quotes. **i.e. "Sample text."Dishonored Wiki:Manual of Style *Avoid sourcing information on webpages where URLs can be altered, such as tumblr, as this will cause the link to break if the URL changes. Either cite the original source, cite a direct link when the source is an image, or upload a screenshot of the information to the wiki after requesting permission from the blog/site owner. *When citing a quote by The Heart, the italicized quote itself should be listed as the reference, and link to the specific section of the Heart Quotes page.[[The Heart/Quotes#Emily Kaldwin|''"She sees more than she is telling. Young Lady Emily."]] Pictures *250px standard for first picture in an article when an infobox is not used, 200px standard for in-article pictures. **Exceptions will be made for pictures that are very narrow or very wide on a case-by-case basis. *No subtitles or UI elements in screencaps unless necessary. *All photos must have a searchable name, or they will be deleted. *GIFs are to be marked as (GIF) at the end of their caption. *Galleries are arranged in the following order: concept art and renders first, in-game art second, additional art third. *Picture and gallery captions have periods at the end. *Galleries are centered. *Gallery pictures should be somehow unique, not reiterations of already present pictures. Special Article Types Some articles have special formatting standards. For samples of these specific formats, please see: Character Page Sample Mission Page Sample Equipment Page Sample Book/Written Note/Audiograph Page Sample Trivia Trivia about the character goes here. For the purposes of this wiki, Trivia is defined as "uncritical but potentially interesting minor facts in small, concise entries." Items not appropriate for this section are non-trivia entries such as: *Mission data *Combat strategy *YMMV content *Anything to which attention is explicitly drawn (servant fluff dialogue yes, plot dialogue no), and information that would be more appropriate for the body of the article. *The unverifiable Examples *Trivia **The Arc Mine was originally a weapon designed for the City Watch to use against striking employees at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. **When Corvo first enters the Void and finds Jessamine's corpse, there is a letter near her body reading, "YOU CANNOT SAVE HER." In ''The Knife of Dunwall, when Daud first enters the Void, he finds a similar letter near her saying, "YOU KILLED HER." **The mission Lady Boyle's Last Party is loosely modeled on the story The Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe. **Corvo means "crow" or "raven" in both Italian and Portuguese. *Non-trivia **Granny Rags uses x powers in combat. **Farley Havelock is part of the Loyalist Conspiracy. **"Corvo is Emily's father because . . ." Gallery Almost all galleries will be formatted as such: If a gallery is particularly long (five rows or more), a scrolling gallery will be used: References Either or is appropriate. Categories *All articles and images must be categorized. *Pages should be added to the most specific categories that apply to them. A page must not be added to both a category and its parent, but it can be categorized in multiple unrelated categories. **Example: The Lady Boyle page should be added to the Aristocrats, Female Characters, and Assassination Targets categories. It should not be added to the Characters or Major Characters categories, as those are parent categories to the Assassination Targets category. ***A page may also be added to two categories in the same parent category. ****Example: The Farley Havelock page should be in both the Loyalists and Assassination Targets categories, which are both subcategories of Major Characters. *Images have their own set of categories, which can be found here. Categorization of images follows the same, above guidelines as categorization for pages. **Every major character has their own image category. Images of minor characters should be categorized with the character class to which they belong. Pre-release Information *All pages concerning pre-release information for Dishonored 2 are open to auto-confirmed users only. *Pre-release material may be added to pages in the ''Dishonored 2'' Pre-release Information category. *All information added to pre-release pages must be adequately sourced. Accepted sources include: **First-hand accounts - developer interviews, developer commentary from social media (e.g. tweets from Harvey Smith), etc. **Second-hand accounts - articles and videos from sources that have obtained their information directly from the developers (e.g. article in the June 2016 edition of Game Informer magazine). *Information that will NOT be accepted: **Third-hand accounts - articles and other media that reference other articles. **Un-sourced material. Pre-release Information on Dishonored 1 pages *Pre-release material may be added to Dishonored-related pages that give the opportunity to clearly separate the info, such as character pages and other pages that are divided into sections by their respective games. **Pre-release info on those pages is to be placed under a separate "Dishonored 2" header and the template is to be used. An example can be found here. **Info allowed are known facts, no interpretations, no speculation (i.e. "Delilah makes a reappearence as an antagonist" yes, "Delilah might be a bastard daughter of Euhorn Kaldwin" no.) **Ages in info boxes for the time of D2 are only to be added to confirmed recurring characters. **Sourcing policy will remain the same as for exclusively D2-related pages. *No pre-release info on pages that can't be clearly marked with a "Dishonored 2" header, such as lore pages like Empire of the Isles or Trivia sections. **Exceptions to this rule are Karnaca and the Timeline.